User talk:C ee X
__TOC__ Project: Rebirth status }} MediaWiki:Common.css Hey man. Please don't clutter the main CSS with your tests on your P:R stuff. Put it instead and iron it out. Once it's all set and done, then you can swap that stuff over into the main CSS of the site (while the overhaul is being made, preferably) :Okay. I'll remove the unneeded ids now... Project: Graphics }} :I agree with Seeks. I think it looks fine. Clan attendance 17 July Clan Meet due to nice hacker (*&^&*&^) i have had to restart under a diffrent username it's waabeeb_GT is there any way of changing my page or should i just re apply ??? GT-NIGHT-HAWK Challenge mad 16:37, July 23, 2010 (UTC) RE: Request from C_ee_X ::Double post to your talk page here just in case: Hi C_ee_X, I'm very happy to hear that you like my Skin Maker, seeing as I finished it overall on the same day that Wikia staff announced they would be adding a feature to all of Wikia basically just like it. (See here.) As for your request, I would be very happy to help you and your team, especially now that I have a good framework done for anything like Skin Maker. All I would need is links to the full code of the templates and perhaps a detailed description of what you want for sure, especially if you have any extra special requests. When I have them finished and tested, on my test wiki as to not disrupt any of your live wiki, I'll give you the full code and tell you how to add them to their proper MediaWiki pages and how to add the forms to wiki pages. --'† DustKateb' (Talk to Me!) †''' 02:10, July 25, 2010 (UTC) h8 2 tell u I just figured out ut name sounds like Sex O_o :Was it really necessary to remind him of that? Hey Seeks, I think it's time to bring out your Rai-Jin on this guy. Hell ya ill be there!!!! THIS IS MORE EPIC!!! Clan Card issue It's over a week since you promoted me in the Clan now, and I was wondering if there's a reason nobody's moved my Clan Card up, even when other ones have been added? I don't have any coding experience so I can't do it myself. MaxB1995 23:21, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Regarding the Burnout 3 pics New Look Sitenotice It seems that it's no longer dismissable. I am not sure what you changed to make it this way either. Skin Showtime in Burnout Paradise I don't know if this is the place to ask this, but do you know how to activate Showtime in Burnout Paradise? --Gta-mysteries ◀RingADing▶ 04:45, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :Never mind, I found out how. --Gta-mysteries ◀RingADing▶ 05:26, September 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks for that. I think I overlooked the instructions in the article. And I did make 3 million dollars. :) --Gta-mysteries ◀RingADing▶ 19:26, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Tips Ive got 2 questions if you dont mind answering. 1. How do i get far in burnopedia and achieve my goal of rank 6 (stuntman) exept for clan attendence? 2. Is there a age you have to be above to join the clan? P.S Sorry about a unregistered contributor coming and adding the same page. It was me and i foolishly didnt realise that i was logged out till i posted this same page Djm1zw1z 15:36, September 9, 2010 (UTC) In responce to your question. No i do not have Burnout Dominator unfortunately, i sold it a while ago. Thank you for replying to my questions. Template Talk Could you make or tell me how to make a talk template bubble thing for me, like you use in a responce to a comment Djm1zw1z 18:17, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :See here. Clan Cards Is there a way to shrink the clan card template without ruining the quality? The updated wiki look has made everything narrow and the cards no longer fit on the clan member pages. POTW Remember I hit you up with an idea for your POTW on the front page... I have a better one now. Basically write it up like the news section... one picture with details after another... Then use the choose parser function on it. Everytime this page is viewed cached, the above code will select one option and display it. Everytime we add a new POTW/FA, we can just add it to the list and let it be random every page load cache instead. It's not hard to do, and since we have archives for the POTW and FA in the history, it can be whipped up quite quickly I think. Tell me what you think. ::There will be no additional edits needed once the content is there. You just create the Main/POTW page with the choose function and all the choices below and you're done. You only need to edit/change it if you want to add one or remove one from the list. :::User:Rappy/Sandbox4 - Completely automated using the POTW/Archive. All we'd have to do is add the images in the same format and change the title from 'Monthly Image' to Featured (as shown) and it can just be a random image every page load cache. We can do the same thing with the FA articles too and get rid of the archives for both sections. Drop a line and let me know what you guys think. :That's because it's based off the the pages' cache and not the actual load. Try refreshing this page a few times with F5. Carbon#List_of_Carbon_Cars How is this for the new space constraints on the vehicle tables? PS3 stuff Friendly request of PS3!!XD I am a very friendly burnout maniac I joined burnopedia for only about 3 months ago! XD Add u as PS3 friend soon... :) XD Bs98 14:50, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Toy Spirit Ceex! :I honestly think you guys should automate the POTW and add new images as you see fit afterwards. Challenge Pages IRC? ... Yodobashi Custom Hello, can you create Yodobashi Custom's page? This is the 3rd locked sponsor vehicle. Thx. IvanFilippov 17:34, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Got it. IvanFilippov 17:50, April 21, 2011 (UTC) One good guy just hacked PS3 1.0 version and got stats and skins of this cars and then just transfered it into PC version. :) IvanFilippov 18:59, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Coul you delete this please? http://burnout.wikia.com/wiki/File:%D0%90%D0%B2%D0%B0%D1%82%D0%B0%D1%80.png Thx. IvanFilippov 04:16, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Template:Games... ... is back in play. Feel free to change the CSS for it though... mainly .titleicons-hover (border/background). It's currently #333333 background with a 2px black border. Not sure how your carbon fiber background would look on it. Drop me a line if you need any help with it. FYI... Wednesday they will be removing the line that this resides in which means that we will have to change where this hooks too. (Probably tack it under the li with talk/likes instead) :Let me know if you're ok with the template:games solution I came up with. It seems to work ok. Skin Hey, I was wondering who made this awesome skin. Did you do it? --'''Knightrez(Talk) 13:51, April 23, 2011 (UTC) :I am a Wikia skin hater (I moved to ShoutWiki), but with this cool skin you made, it actually makes me like it. --'Knightrez'(Talk) 02:18, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Burning routes Hi, do you need burning rout walkthrough? I can make HD video for each paradise car. IvanFilippov 06:51, May 2, 2011 (UTC) About chrome car. I'm not sure about possibility convert this car from the PS3 or XBOX 360, I'll try to do something, maybe speak with guy who got locked sponsor cars. IvanFilippov 09:42, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Burnout Legends Signature Takedowns My Future Plans for this week Hey. Thanks for the positive feedback! It was a good sign of a good day for me :) Anyway, I wanted to go into detail about what I'll be doing. I will be hosting Xbox Clan Meetings in the summer, most notably June 7th due to school. I will however do editing as of tomorrow. I actually have a page we have not added yet. I read the "Unreleased Content" for Burnout Paradise and I noticed that some content is not mentioned, including Helicoptors, the Moon, and Underground tunnels which were announced officially as "Scratched off" content. I will probably add to it tonight for the site in about 30 minutes. Skyrin Gans 01:47, May 12, 2011 (UTC) :That page needs an overhaul now. Streets, challenges, etc should be added and all the old content removed. Some of those were crossed out as done, but are red links. Did we decide to move them afterwords? Or was this a mistake? :That's a good idea. Either a Project: or Burnout Wiki: page of some sort to document pages we still need. This could cover all games to the best of our knowledge of pages needed. IE Burning/Midnight Rides, challenges, etc. New to Wiki, and clan question Hi. I noticed you corrected some things made by me. I'll be more careful with adding images in the future, as well as not, quoting you "not endorse the game's fault". I'm not new to wiki-editing, but new to this wiki. Anyway, I'm a very quick learner and I'm going to do my best. Now, I was wondering how the clan thing works? I've read the infopage but I don't really get it. I get the promotion thing but, how do I join any of the clans (there's only two, anyway, from what I saw)? Alareiks 17:02, May 24, 2011 (UTC) :I think it was this page: http://burnout.wikia.com/wiki/Portal:Clan/Ranks :Oh, and by the way: I don't like cheats too. I admit it happens I use cheats for single-player games (altrough most often only after I've played the game for a very long time) but never online, anyway. :I'll try to remember to sign in the future, I tend to forget that. :P :And oh, when you get the clan thing working, please notify me so I can take a look. :) :Best Wishes, Alareiks 17:02, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Jet 50 Clan Request Can you please do something about my Clan request. -- I Pity The Fool. - Mr.T 01:48, June 17, 2011 (UTC) .JP is the first account of "iLike", a huge vandal on the Sonic News Network. A user on Burnopedia, Blacknred81(he just recently edited Target Uberschall) is a sockpuppet of .JP. -- I Pity The Fool. - Mr.T 16:53, June 19, 2011 (UTC) New Burnout Crash logo .tleft/.tright According to Kirkburn, the 10px outline is being removed shortly. Please Help with BR Image Recognition... I shouted you out! Good responses are good... Check them out? burnout burned out, or so it would seem HI! just recently downloaded burnout on my ps3, now suddenly I got the message when trying start a game: this content is no longer available, what in the world is going on? now i have to buy another burnout download, I seriously feel scammed out of my free game....... :-( does anyone know what is going on? thanks lots for answering, ill contact sony! ;-) oh and your page is bookmarked! Burning route times Hey CeeX, would it be a good idea if I put up "Estimated Time of arrivals"s on each of the burning route pages? I did it for the ones I made, (Citizen, Takedown, Tempesta, Inferno Van). Just a thought. Dunewolfz 01:22, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Forget it. Well, yet again Burnout's data has corrupted. This is the 3rd time. I'm done with Paradise. I'm not doing it all over again. Dunewolfz 00:41, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey c ee x, can I make a page listing the manufacturers in burnout? Dunewolfz 19:47, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey CeeX, Could you do me a little favor? There's a few little things I saw when I was freeburning and I was wondering if you could get a better view of them: The Weather Station on N. Rouse, That strange second hole in the mountain past the one you jump through, and the Sunset Valley Stadium on Chubb Lane. I've been trying to get a better look but I can't even showtime into any of them :(. Could you get a better view with that trainer for Burnout you have? Dunewolfz - Catch me if ya' can! 02:35, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Joining the Clan Good day.. I'd like to join This Clan if thats ok, I've read the T&C's and agree with the Clan policy.. Let me know of any details or info regarding joining... I''ve been playing Burnout for a good couple years now..and know the entire Paradise City/Big Surf Island. PSNid: paulobolo Race ya or take you down. I usually do both...With Success. Bit of random info: Challenges vehicle: Hunter Vegas Carnivale Race Vehicle: GT Flame or Carbon Hawker. Burnout License - (Would be Elite if it wasnt for a corrupt Save file..forcing me to start back on L's) ToysoldierPaul 04:21, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Hello! Have you tried to load save game from french version in uk version of BP? Agamakus 18:53, May 25, 2012 (UTC)